Remembrance
by Laylacat11
Summary: The Trix are out to gain control of the Dragon fire but one of them really doesn't want to and she will sabotage what she has to for her sisters to make sure they never become this powerful. A story on Darcy's thoughts and feelings based from season 1.
1. Chapter 1

**So I wanted to write a story on Darcy during the first season because during the show you can really tell that she doesn't agree with her sisters a lot because she is always hesitating and it almost makes you wonder if she really wants all that power. It makes you think what was going on in her head during the first season. So I took it upon myself as a fanfiction writer for this series to write my theory on what Darcy is thinking during this whole encounter of trying to get the dragon fire and stealing the solarian ring. So hope you guys enjoy it.**

***Authoress Note* Please take the time to take the poll on my profile. Thanks!***

***Disclaimer* I don't own winx club.**

* * *

The air was so cold, Wind blew ricketing the trees baren from the cold only a few auburn leaves still clung to the branch, wisps of hot air could be seen coming from the people's mouths as they talked about their lives and how well they were doing and how happy they felt about the recent holiday. Smells of freshly baked goods filled the air with its beautiful fragrance.

I felt my heart burn in envy as I watched a couple walk hand in hand gazing lovingly at each others eyes, the boy reached up and put his arm over her shoulder and the girl leaned in the biggest smile on her face. 'If only I could be her.' I think softly to myself but alas I knew it would never be my sisters would never allow that to happen they were all about destroying things and causing panick and mayhem never taking a chance to sit back and enjoy life as it was, but who could blame them that's how they were raised. I just sighed and continued to watch people going about their normal life.

I watched the couple walk past the window from where I sat alone with my own thoughts and dreams of a better future from where me and my sisters would never get the dragon fire, a world of peace but I knew it would never happen if they got the power because once you have power you will always crave more. I continued to sit in solitude while my sisters bickered over who knows what. I really didn't care to listen to them so I continued to gaze at the cheerfulness outside I wiped the fog that was fastly filling the spot where mouth was, I lifted my arm and wiped it. The fog smudged on the window leaving a streak of wetness I knew would soon dry. It wasn't until a moment later did I realize that my older sister, Icy was talking to me.

"What were you saying?" I ask turning away from the window to face the white-haired witch, her intense silvery blue eyes stared into my brown ones. Her face expression was of that of tight-lipped.

"You weren't listening?" She said, I could tell that she was clearly irritated at me, I gave her the best 'I'm sorry' look I could but the frown on her face never removed itself and no smile was revealed.

"She never really is." My second oldest sister said folding her arms over her chest, rolling her eye, and blowing a piece of her frizzled hair from her face. I turned to her and gave her my best, 'I'll get you later' stare I could manage before I turned back to the window where it had begun to rain down hard outside. The rain was pelting at the ground so hard I could hear the pitter patter of it on the roof, 'must be hail' I thought to no one but myself. Couples that were still out in the street ran for the cover of the buildings nearest to them. A large group of girls ran in to the café.

The group looked around before they realized what company they were in. The leader I guessed was a dumbfounded looking red-haired girl who looked like she had no idea what the other girls in her click tensed for. Her blond-haired friend looked around the room fists clenched, "Look we don't want any trouble we just ran in to get out of the rain."

"Go back to your cheerful pink castle pixie!" A witch in a dark corner of the room hissed her voice full of bitterness. She stepped out of the shadows and walked over to the group stopping a few feet from the blond wh now held her clenched fist in front of her like she was ready for a fight and boy was she going to get one.

The witch was now lit by the dim lights strung up in the café and gave her odd pale face a creepy glow. Her dark blue hair glistened in the light her dull eyes illuminated in fury and a twinge of anger, her fists were clenched up showing the veins in her hands. They looked like small spiders. "You have no right to be on our turf pixie!" She hissed in that odd voice of hers.

"Like my friend said before we don't want any trouble!" The red-headed girl said putting her hands in front of the two girls who looked ready to kill each other at any moment. That's when I saw it. The ring of Solaria glittering on the blonds finger I finally realized where I'd seen this girl and from the looks on my sisters faces I could see they had figured it out to.

"Hey! You, your princess Stella of Solaria!" I shouted at the girl who looked at me with her light brown eyes. So that's why she was so ambitious I thought she's a pretty pretty princess probably spoiled rotten by her parents. That's what made me so mad, ny body shook in the hatred I felt at her. Princess' always got what they wanted while witches well we never got anything we wanted we always had to destroy everything to get what we wanted.

"And whats it to you?" She called out looking at me with her finger pointed in my direction. All I could do was laugh at her. The confused look on her face made me laugh even harder. Most of the witches in the café began to laugh with me.

"What's it to you? Priceless!" I laughed I fell out of my chair and hit the floor, "You ave something we want!" I shouted out in between gasps of breath. My lungs burned from laughing so hard I began to struggle to breath. Luckily Icy finished for me, "I believe that the ring on your finger belongs to us!"

"You can't have it because it's mine!" The blond squealed trying to make a run for it but two senior witches who'd been sitting in the shadows watching the fight with great interest grabbed her. Her red-haired friend got away and ran out into the street.

"Your friend may have runaway but we'll get her later, we're going to mess you up so bad!" Stormy laughed lunging towards the screaming blond knocking her to the ground.

"Run!" A voice shouted. I looked around furiously jolting my head all around before I rested my eyes on a purple haired witch looking out another window. I could see flashes of red, white, and blue flashing through the curtains.

"Cops!" I cried out running towards Stormy who had her first raised above Stella ready to hit her. I yanked her off and pulled her towards the door desperate to get out of here and on to the streets so that we could open a portal to Cloud Tower.

"Hey I wasn't finished yet!" Stormy complained. I stopped and took a look at Stella who still laid on the ground her face was busted up pretty bad. Her lip was cut and she had a bruise forming near her temple, a small line of blood trickled from her mouth. She coughed spluttering blood on her clothes.

I was snapped awake when I felt Icy's cold hand rest on my shoulder. She yanked me out the door and down the street. I watched three police officers bust in to the café and drag out a barely conscious Stella.

A few minutes later an ambulance came and loaded her onto a carrier and into the vehicle. When they were finally gone I stood and turned to my sisters. Each of us nodded at each other and joined our hands causing a whirlpool of magic to form at our center.

It pulled all of us in stretching our body's in and out. Before I knew it we were falling onto a bed. Feathers filled the air as we landed in our dorm room at Cloud Tower, and for once in my life I felt at peace. The danger and panic that I had felt today felt amazing now.

"What a rush." I breathed.

* * *

**So tell me what you guys think I love to get comments and reviews on all of my stories, reviews are very much appreciated especially constructive criticisim.**


	2. Chapter 2

The teacher talked for what seemed like forever on and on about the importance of how to mix the potions properly as so they didn't explode, but I could really care less on that matter. I just stared at her with glazed eyes letting my mind drift. I couldn't wait for the bell to ring but I was also dreading it. I knew that when the familiar ring sounded across the school grounds and bounced off the walls signaling the lunch hour I would have to face my sisters.

I knew exactly how our little meeting with each other would go. first Icy would propose a new way or idea that she supposedly called a 'plan' to get the ring from Stella, and then Stormy would disagree and try to prove that she was right. They would get into a fight, start casting spells then some random teacher would walk down the hall. We would would get detention and we would all end up following Icy's plan which always got us in trouble, if they would stop and listen to my plan for once we would have had the ring by now. That was her problem, she always got so into the moment that she forgot to watch out for the cops, or the guards. She was to ruthless as most witches were, and then there was Stormy who was always seeking power and guidance she could never follow her own path even if she tried. She had a hard enough time coming up with a plan much less an escape route.

I cringed when the bell rang. I watched Everyone get up to go to lunch, their stomachs growling. They talked excitement filling their voices about the assembly Headmistress Griffin had called us to. She told us that the annual Redfountain and Alfea dance was coming up soon and she was looking forward to seeing what mayhem we could cause on that faithful night. I believe that Icy would already have an idea by the time I got to the cafeteria.

I sighed and got up taking my paper and quill with me holding them close to my body as I made my way to the front of the classroom. I walked past the old dusty desk that were grimy and in ll the years that they had been there I'm pretty sure they had never been washed. I had only a few more steps to go to exit through the door before I was stopped by Professor Zarathustra clearing her throat angrily and loudly at that. I really wanted to ask her if she needed a cough drop but I knew when to keep my mouth shut I'd earned so many detentions to know that.

"Yes Professor is there something you wish to say?" I asked looking at her trying not to seem cocky. I really didn't want another detention, I was already on probation and had three more weeks of counseling for the last time me and my sister snuck out in the dead of night to pull a prank on Redfountain. We got caught by the Headmaster when Stormy tripped over a bucket and sent a rack full of metal armors sprawling to the floor. The noise woke him up and then the lights flashed on. It wasn't long before the cops came and took us back to Cloudtower. Headmistress Griffin wasn't pleased.

"Actually there is something." She said erasing the chalk on the board, she then set the eraser down and grunted. She dusted off her hands and turned to me a wicked grin on her face, "I noticed you weren't paying attention in class today. Do you know what that means?"

I moved to object but she raised her finger in a motion to silence me. "No objections I want to see you here this afternoon for detention. Is that clear?" She said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes ma'am." I said saluting her and turned around. trying hard not to scream at her. I clenched my fists and stormed out the door. When I was finally out of sight I rolled my eyes crossed my hands and slumped my shoulders. Teachers and their habits of noticing the daydreamers.

I quickly made my way to the cafeteria. I walked in, I had lived in this creepy castle for two years and the cafeteria still made me stop and stare in awe every time I saw it. The beautiful dark atmosphere was intensified by the luxurious purple walls. I could hear the laughter of sophomore's as they messed with the freshmen. The seniors just snorted at their mockery and talked among their small groups. the cafeteria was situated in a way that was oddly peculiar, the oldest of the teens were the ones who dined at the top on floating tables near the teachers. I think it's because they want to make sure we don't try to sneak out and cause destruction. The sophomores ate at the second level of the room and the juniors were situated on the bottom level.

I made my way past the groups and the young witches up to the top where the seniors tables were situated. It was there that I found my older sisters talking to a blue haired freshman I think her name was Lucy. She looked around nervously. Her eyes stopped wandering when they landed on me. She nearly jumped out of her skin. 'serves her right to be so nervous she doesn't belong here.' I think to no one but myself.

I marched to my table anger and frustration building in my veins as I think about the detention I had for today. "Get out of my seat pipsqueak." I hissed at her. She immediately followed suit and ran back to the corner where I assume she came from. I turned to my sisters and hiss out, "who is she?"

"No one important." Stormy grumbled while digging into her lunch which really didn't look at all that appetizing with its grey and green coloring I could have sworn it moved.

I went to sit down and turned my attention to the teacher's table where I found my eyes meet with Professor Zarathustra. I squinted at her giving her my best 'I'm better than you'll ever be' look. She turned her head and began talking to Professor Ediltrude. I watched them for a while waiting for them to stare at me but they never did. I eventually gave up and looked towards my sisters and listened so I could join in the conversation so it looked like I had listened and actually cared.

"What I'm telling you is that this is the only way we can get the ring from that little pipsqueak pixie." Icy said taking a sip of the orange marmalade that sat out in front of her and then sitting it down. I noticed little frosty snowflakes formed from where her hands had been on the glass.

"And what I'm telling you is that I don't think it would work!" Stormy yelled. All was silent in the cafeteria, every eye was on our table. Even the teachers looked over at us to see what all the yelling was about. I tried my best to sink in to my chair. Stormy's face was bright read as she yelled, "what are you all looking at?"

I watched as everyone swiftly turned back to their own table and began to chat once again, but the teachers still stared at us. I tried to pretend that I didn't notice them. "So what are we doing about the ring. You know the one that blond pixie owns." I said casually.

"Were going to crash their ball. You know the one their having tonight to celebrate the beginning of the year." Icy said anger in her voice a slight furious fire in her eyes.

"What are we going to do?" I asked completely interested in the matter.

"We'll see when we get there." Stormy laughed.

* * *

**Okay so I know this chapter is a little small I honestly thought it would be at least a little longer but it isn't so anyways hoped you liked it. If you want you can review and all that good stuff. **


	3. Chapter 3

**"Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there wondering, fearing,  
Doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before;"**

**- The Raven****  
**

**Edgar Allen Poe**

* * *

It was nearly six o' clock in the morning when we were called down to the auditorium. The speakers blared its horrible screeching. Icy bolted up, her eyes wide and her snow-white hair falling down upon her shoulders. "What is that?" She screeched pulling a pillow over her hair trying to block out the terrible sound.

"All students to the auditorium immediately. I repeat all students report to the auditorium immediately." The headmistress' voice blared from the speakers hooked to the walls. We had tried to destroy them when we were in our first year but it didn't go to well we actually ended up setting our dorm on fire. We burned down half the school along with it. It took almost the rest of the year for the three of us to get it all cleaned up we spent our summer vacation in the detention room writing down the words, 'I will follow the rules'.

I tried hard to hold in the laughter, I had been up two hours earlier so the loud noise didn't bother me but it did make me jump in shock I wasn't expecting them to call us down so early. We were already scheduled for an assembly but we had never been down to one so early in the morning so I knew it must be important. Just moments before I had been curled up in a chair with a warm blanket and a book.

I smiled at the memory as it filled me with laughter. As I held it in I could feel my shoulders shaking madly but I didn't care I let out my laugh. I laughed so hard my lungs began to hurt from the lack of air. I fell off my bed and rolled on to the floor. I stopped rolling when Icy sat a cold foot on my chest.

"Whats so funny?" She asked raising an eyebrow at my incessant laughter. I pushed her foot off me and slowly got up from the floor and gave her a gross face and laughed.

"I was just remembering that one time when we tried to blow up the speakers. You know in our first year." I replied innocently enough. I almost fell backwards when Icy did something I hadn't seen her do in years she cracked a smile as she remembered that bitter-sweet memory.

"I remember when your hair caught on fire. You had a bald spot on your widows peak for the rest of the year. Everyone pointed and laughed at us wherever we went." She giggled as she got up from the spot on my bed she'd been sitting on and waltzing over to her wardrobe to get dressed.

I followed her lead and opened my own and began to dig around until I found what I was looking for. I smiled in delight as I pulled out my purple outfit. As I slid it on to my body I began to ask the things to get a conversation going to keep Icy in a good mood, "I wonder what they need us in the auditorium." I said looking at Icy who was now getting dressed furiously.

"Where's Stormy?" Icy shouted ignoring my question and looked around the room searching for Stormy's bed her eyes stopped on a pile of dirty clothes that was now moving at a steady pace up and down.

"Knut!" I yelled clapping my hands to get the ogre who slept in Stormy's wardrobe. I watched as the massive heap of wood began to shake and the large decorative doors flew open revealing the giant ogre in his purple overalls.

"Yes Mommy?" He asked twirling his fingers and shifting his weight every now and again. He looked at me and in his eyes I could see the fear and I knew what he was afraid of, It was me. It always seemed to phase me how a giant creature managed to be scared of a pathetic witch such as myself. I shook my head trying to get these odd feelings out of my mind.

"Clean that pile of clothes up." I demanded making my voice defiant before adding, "now!" as I watched him jump and run over to the pile causing the floor to shake violently up and down in a fast and unsteady pace. Small pieces of the ceiling fell as he stumbled to the pile.

Stormy popped up from the clothes to see what the thumping was but she was too late when the ogre picked up the clothes. I watched her fly in the air and land on the floor with a loud thud. I started to laugh wildly not able to control myself.

"Nothing, just that she was just there sleeping soundless." I laughed grabbing my sides at the pain of laughing so hard. The smile on my face was put out by the hard softness of a pillow hitting my face flying at full speed, "Hey!" I shouted playfully over to her trying to make my face look as angry as possible.

"Shut up!" Icy said casually walking over to where Stormy now laid on the cold hard floor."get up!" Icy screamed shaking her madly.

"m hmm." Stormy replied opening one eye and closing it.

"Darcy!" Icy called out to me.

"Fine!" I yelled looking at her and sighing. I raised my palm and mumbled a few words. A moment later a bucket of water came floating into the room from the bathroom across the hall. The bucket floated across the room and stopped above Stormy. I watched it wobble for a few seconds. I dropped my hands and down the bucket came. Cold water lurched out and splashed Story's bushy hair and seeped down into her clothes.

"What was that for!" Stormy cried her wide eyes looking in between me and Icy several times trying to think about why she was covered in icy cold water.

"To get you up Dummy. Didn't you hear the speakers!" Icy said with such an ease in her voice like she could care less if we got in trouble for being late to the auditorium.

"I heard them. So what if were late!" Stormy said yawning and rolling into a ball on the floor. She began to sleep once again.

"So what! We don't need another detention, especially from the headmistress." Icy seethed giving Stormy a sharp kick in the ribs.

"Ow!" Stormy cried.

"Get dressed!" I yelled looking at both of them with my dark eyes. I was absolutely intent on getting to the auditorium. They argued some more on what the speakers had actually said. When I could no longer stand waiting no longer I began to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going." Icy asked turning to face the door and giving me a questioning look.

"Going to get us some seats saved." I said and kept walking out of the room.

I waltzed down the hall humming a tune to a dark themed song in my head. I was walking at such a swift pace I found myself at the auditorium in no time. I examined the room looking for the perfect spot to sit. My eyes stopped on the third row of seats, there were only three seats left as the others were already filled with ten sleepy-eyed witches.

I laughed at the luck and ran to the seats and sat down on the closest to the edge and claiming the other two. A few minutes later Icy and Stormy came running in ti the auditorium just as the headmistress was about to speak. She glared at them all the while that they climbed up the stairs to me. They sat down as the headmistress cleared her throat and began to speak.

"I hope you all had a good first day yesterday and I would now like to inform you that Alfea and Redfountain are once again having their annual dance tomorrow nigh and I am now taking any propositions to crash their little prom." Headmistress Griffin looked around at the crowd of young witches a smile on her face.

I turned to my sisters already hearing them forming a new plan already.

"This is perfect!" Icy gasped, "we already have a plan and now this news comes up.

"We can get the Solarian ring and find the dragon fire all in one sweet vengeful night." Stormy laughed her whole body shaking in triumph.

"Now we can kill two birds with one stone." I said joining in on the evil laughter. Icy put her arms around both our shoulders and pulled us close together.

"Ladies I think we have a new plan." Icy said as we all got up and walked out of the auditorium. We were going to have to win in order to have our plan work out smoothly.

As soon as we got back to our dorm we each pulled out a piece of paper and began to write or proposal:

_Our Proposal to Wreck the Alfea Annual Dance _

_Written By: Icy, Darcy, and Stormy_

_Our Idea is to change their perfect little gifts that the Redfountain boys are giving them into little swamp monsters. We plan to do this by using a fairly complicated spell that professor Ediltrude taught us last year in potions, spells, and miseries a class on how to make a fairy's life miserable. We will make it a night to remember for Alfea._

I looked over the thin slip of paper once again reading it over before slipping it in to the small shiny grey box that sat outside of Headmistress Griffin's office. I began to walk away but stopped when I heard voices inside of the door. I stopped and raced silently to the door and put my ear to it listening intently.

"I told you that this cannot be allowed in this school Griffin, they are too powerful and I can no longer let you keep them in the school with the other students." An old male voice sounded from the door I had to strain my ears to hear headmistress Griffin reply. The wooden grey door really did a good job on muffling the noise on the other side.

"And I told you that I could care less. You have no proof as to who their ancestors are so you cannot judge them." Headmistress Griffin replied. I heard the clamoring of furniture and the sound of a creaking chair as if someone was getting up from the spot where they had been sitting in for a while. I froze in my spot. I heard the door beginning to open and I nearly jumped out of my skin luckily the shadows surrounded me and helped me blend in to the darkness. I held my breath and tried my best not to move.

I watched an old tall grey-haired man come out of the room he stopped right at the threshold he turned sighing, "I must tell you now professor that I am almost certain that they are not who they say they are." He hissed in an almost snake-like voice.

"Get out of my school." Headmistress Griffin said sitting down on her chair at her desk.

"As you wish." The elder man said bowing to her a disproving smile on his face. He closed the door to her office and continued down the hall. I held my breath as he passed me. He stopped and I swear I could hear the blood pounding in my ears. He looked around as if he was searching for someone. His eyes fell upon me and my heart stopped.

He stared at me for a few minuets more before he walked away mumbling something about witches. I breathed out in relief and pulled myself from the shadows and went to my dorm ready to tell my sisters everything I heard.

* * *

**I hoped you guys liked the extra long chapter and just wanted to let you guys know that the next chapter will be based off of the second episode the Trix were seen in. Its season 1 episode 3 "Save the First Dance" So I hope to see you guys again soon**


	4. Chapter 4

"Intense." Stormy breathed hugging the blackened pillow case to her chest. She was sitting on the edge of my bed her legs crossed underneath her body.

I had just returned to the room and was telling them everything I had heard from my little trip to the Headmistress' office and so far all it seemed to do was make Icy angrier.

"Do you think they were discussing us?" Icy said infuriated a blood curdling, heart throbbing look in her eyes like that of a wild child who could not be controlled and in some ways it was true.

"It seems that way. They were talking about powerful people here and that they could no longer allow them to stay in the school for it would put the other students into danger." I said as I held my hands up and made quotation marks with my fingers.

"Do you think they know about us?" Stormy asked looking between the two of us as if she wanted us to answer the question. I was about to answer her when the bell rang signaling the time for classes to start.

We all got up sighing as we got up to go to our separate classes and finish off the rest of the day.

I walked slowly but casually to my next class. The halls were flooding in and out with witches young and old some walking fast and trying to get to their destination first others were giving each other a high-five.

I walked past them and squeeze through the thick groups of people who just stood in the middle of the hallway. I breathed in the breath that I had held all the way throughout the hallway as I entered the classroom.

"You're late. Class started one minute ago." Professor Zarathustra whined at me holding her hands to her hips in a feminine fashion.

"Sorry." I said bowing my head as I began to make my descent to the back of the room. All the way to the back of the room I felt her eyes glaring at me trying to pry into my soul. It was interrogating. All the eyes of my class mates followed me as I walked down the aisle some shaking their heads others were laughing. I glared at all of them daring any one of them to look me in the eyes. I bared my teeth and let a low growl come from my throat but only loud enough for my peers to hear and not the crabby professor. I finally reached the back of the room and took my seat.

The teacher cleared her throat and began our lesson, "and as I was saying before my class was interrupted-" She was cut off by the speakers in the classroom beeping.

"Professor Zarathustra can I see miss Darcy for a moment?" The intercom rang aloud in the voice of the Headmistress.

"Of course." The professor growled a mischievous smile on her face as the intercom beeped off signaling that the person on the other end was no longer listening to the conversation being held in the room. "Well you heard her." The professor hissed at me and then eyeing me up and down as I got up. I collected my stuff and made my way to the front of the classroom once again.

I stopped at the threshold feeling a sudden thought of daring growing in my heart and inside of me as I turned around a smug smile on my face as I looked at her right in the eyes. "Yes I do believe I heard the Headmistress the first time." I growled and then began making my way out into the hall and to the Headmistress' office.

My heart pounded against my rib cage at the image of the teachers look of shock on her snowy-white face. That wasn't the only reason my heart was pounding though I also had a this feeling of dread and I began to feel the butterflies taking flight in my stomach and twisting it into knots.

Before I knew it I had reached her office in no time at all. I was almost afraid to go in their but I knew I had to go in. I walked in to the dark and dreary office the Headmistress was sitting down at her desk her head was bent down as she did her work quietly. She looked up at me when I opened the door it gave off a strange squealing sound.

"Wait here." She said gesturing to one of the three chairs near the back of her room as she got up from her desk and swiftly made her way out the door. A few minuets later she came back and sat on her chair. I saw two other people come in through the door a few seconds later out of the corner of my eye as if they were on a cue.

My sisters walked in stiffly Icy first with Stormy following her stiff manner led second. they walked over to the headmistress desk and settled by stopping themselves a few feet before the Headmistress. I got up and followed their examples. I stood beside my sister, Icy.

"I've received a number of proposals, but none as disgusting as yours! A repulsive idea, revolting, despicable! In other words, it's the best! Congratulations, you're abominable!" Headmistress Griffin announced looking up and meeting each of our eyes with hers.

"Huh?" I mumbled looking at her with a full blank stare as confusion began to show across my features.

"That's sweet, thank you." Icy said a demeaning glare crossing her face a wicked grin growing in inches by the second on her icicle features.

"It's just the thing to spoil their fun." Headmistress Griffin said rubbing her hands together in such a way that it reminded me of old villains in the movies that I had seen down on Earth when I was younger.

"You will not be disappointed." I said a deep respect filling me up on the inside.

"It will be a night full of wickedness. Not to mention upchucking and projectile vomiting." Icy said as the Headmistress began to dismiss us.

Later that day...

"Are you done yet!" I called out through the door over the sound of the shower running. I pressed my ear to the door to see if Stormy was almost done but the water kept on running and steam began to seep through the door. I slammed my fist to the door pounding it so hard that I felt the door shake violently, "you better not use all the hot water!" I screamed hollering at the top of my lungs and leaned on the door.

To my surprise the water stopped. I heard the sound of rustling and the door opened. My eyes met with Stormy as I plummeted to the floor. I landed hard on my knees and yelled out as a large bolt of pain shot through my lower back jolting out.

"The showers free now and don't worry I only used up most of the hot water." Stormy said smirking

We began our trip to the underground tunnels. It's funny that up until that moment I had thought that the underground tunnels were just a my and a legend, but now I knew better and it was no longer a legend but a truth. I walked with my sisters beside me down into the dirty rotten underground.

"Uh it smells like feet down here." Stormy remarked looking around using one of her free hands to pinch her nose in hopes of blocking out the reeking odor. The other hand-held our only flash light, a rickety old thing that I honestly didn't think would work until griffin showed us that it did turn on. The light began to flicker and the once bright light had become fairly dull.

"We've had to deal with Knut's O.B.O. all semester and now you start complaining!" Icy screamed at her fists shaking at her sides.

Then we began our extremely long walk into the darkness. Spiders crawled around the ceiling a pair of bats rested in the corner of a sharp turn that the tunnel made. Stormy shined her flashlight on the small bat family.

"Look how cute they are." Stormy said in a sweet motherly voice bending down as far as her skirt would allow her. She reached out to pet the baby when the mother bat opened her black-colored eyes.

"Uh. I wouldn't do that if I were you." I said my terrified voice echoing down the tunnel causing the tunnel to shake a little. Stormy continued to move her hand towards the mammals. The mother bat covered her sleek black wing in a protective stance over her babies and still Stormy moved closer.

"Why not?" Stormy asked a grin on her face as she turned to me a hand extended a few inches close to the mother who now had a look of pure hatred. She reached her head out extending her head and hovered it over Stormy's long finger. I watched it open its mouth to show a row of sharp teeth. It raised its head and bit down as hard as it could. Stormy let out a loud yelp and jumped backward and just when I thought our problems had ended the tunnel began to shake violently from the scream and the roof began to cave in.

"Run!" I shouted taking both my sisters free hands and running for my life as the tunnel behind us fell sending dust and debree everywhere. We continued to run until the horrifying rumbling sound stopped and I was sure we were safe. All of us took a moment to stop and stand we were wheezing hard. Stormy dropped to the ground and dry-heaved onto the dirt a small line of spit coming from her mouth a dripped onto the floor. I gripped onto the wall trying to stand.

"I didn't know we'd be walking. These heels pinch me feet."I complained my knees shaking violently.

"Uh-huh. Don't even start your witching, Darcy. Once we get that ring, we'll so rule, we'll take chariots everywhere." Icy said looking up at me from her spot on the floor laughing hysterically. I almost jumped out of my skin that's just how bad her laugh had creeped me out like an old evil villain in a funny cartoon and that made me uneasy because as you can probably guess what happens to them in the end.

"Fine, but please tell me we're almost there." I said taking a daring step forward, knees wobbling.

"You have the map." Stormy complained looking at me clearly annoyed.

"Right." Icy said looking at me her arms posed at her sides while she gave me the evil eye.

"Oh. We're almost there." I said smiling at how stupid I was. My grin faded as I began to pick up on a loud noise with my super sonic ears. I could hear a voice that sounded o-so familiar.

"A school full of magic and I can't find a pair of scissors. This is so ridiculous! What was that?" The voice asked clearly getting closer by the second. I wanted to kill Stormy when she kept walking and stepped on a twig that made a snapping sound only magnified by the cavern into a loud booming sound.

"I sense we're very close." Stormy said raising her hands to her temples as we stepped up to the door out of the caverns. I stopped walking. I could hear someone else breathing other than our own. I looked around my eyes found a bump in the shadows. I used my hypnotic powers and saw through the petty pixie's shadow disguise. Her eyes stared through mine. I smirked and turned. I began to run to catch up to my sisters but not before I heard the red-head say hysterically.

"Oh, no way. It's those witches."

Stormy jerked the map out of my hands and sent her flashlight flying. It bounced comically in my hands as I tried to catch it. "Go straight  
ahead and make a right." Stormy said gesturing with her hand towards the right.

"Here they are. The Red Fountain gifts." Icy said laughing full-heartedly. My eyes fell upon an open chest full of sparkly golden eggs.

"This school is just so cheesy. I don't even know why the boys wanna hang out with these losers." I huffed folding my arms over my  
chest.

"Well it's not like we'd wanna socialize with those nerds anyway. We have better things to do. Alright Darcy, locate the ring." Icy said. I felt a twinge of anger hit my body. I hate it when she acts like she can boss me around.

"Sure, I have the perfect spell for that. And the spell is cast, show us the past." I said putting a fake smile on my face to reassure Icy that I was on her side.

"Oh no!" I heard the red-head gasp she was only a few feet behind us. I was surprised at how she could be so close to us and neither of my sisters noticed the pixie behind us.

"Show us where she put it, show us where it is. Show us where to find it!" I said putting my focus back on my task at hand. a small image of the blond-haired fairy, Stella, putting the ring into a magical jewelery box. I smirked at the knowledge we learned. This was going to be so easy.

"This will be like taking candy from a fairy. Your turn, Stormy. Let's check out the gifts." Icy said turning to the treasure chest that Stormy had brought along.

"Open!" Stormy commanded walking over to the formerly closed box and bending closer to get a better look. I walked over to them and bent down I reached my hand out and swiftly picked out a single golden egg and began to examine it.

"Ooooo. Enchanted little eggs." I gasped twisting it in my hands and watched it transform into little sparks of magic witch changed into butterflies that flew off into the sky. They only reached a few more feet before disappearing completely.

"They'll be the most memorable gifts these losers ever receive. Turn the enchanted into the cursed. Give them a bite that will make them puke first." Icy chanted waiving her hands at the small chest. They turned an icy blue before turning back to a origonal crispy golden color.

"The eggs will hatch and snakerats appear." I stated laughing aloud.

"And spread panic, nausea, and terrible fear!" Stormy laughed adding on to my sentence.

"That's so awful." The red-head whispered before turning and running back to wherever she came from.

"When we're done with them, those precious princesses won't know what hit them." Icy hissed. We all then left the chest back in the closet where we found it and walked outside our work was done.

"How long will it take for the fairies to start puking?" Icy asked me.

"One bite and it will be a matter of seconds." I said rubbing my hands together evilly.

"Perfect." Icy replied.

While my sisters sat there talking behind the leafy bushes I took this as a time to leave to set my own plan into action. If Icy got a hold of the ring then she would get the ultimate power and I couldn't let that happen. I promised my family long ago'  
that when the time came for foul play then I would be the one to do it even if it meant I was a traitor.

I slipped into the Alfea castle to find that red-headed pixie. It was almost to easy, you think the all-powerful Faragonda could sense when dark magic entered her school but I guess not since nothing was stopping me from walking down Alfea's long pink hallways.

In but a few seconds I had found her. I could hear her voice a mile away. That's just how high-pitched it really was. I stopped at the corner and peeked my head over to see who else was with her.

"We need a counter spell and fast! Come on, let's form a circle. Focus your Winx. Now let's link our powers together." The blond fairy said taking each of the others arms. I laughed their little pixie spell was not going to work. Our magic was just to powerful for a couple of freshman fairies. I had to help them.

I raised my hands and used my powers to help increase theirs as they began to chant. "Let all the dark magic be reversed. 'Make the eggs like they were before they were cursed." I watched wisps of rain bowed colors twirl in the air and stop near the chest causing the eggs to glow a light purple and then return to the normal color.

I turned from the corner unseen by anyone and quickly made my way outside and back to the bushes where my sisters lay.  
I got back just in time to hear Icy complain, "unbelievable they counter spelled us!"

"Let's go get them!" Stormy said standing up and leaning forward arms shaking into fists by her sides.

"No! We have to stay focused. We're here to get the Solarian ring. And once we do that, we'll be the most powerful witches in all the eight realms." Icy said as she put her arm around Stormy's shoulders stopping her from walking any farther.

"Darcy you know what to do." Icy asked. I nodded my head in response and raised my hands and forced all my powers on getting the box. So much for sabotage. Soon the green jewelery box came floating from the northeast wing of the castle. It floated towards us, but it was followed by a very unwelcome guest.

"That's Stella's jewelry box! Her ring's in there! I guess that tundarian spell didn't work!" The pixie screamed running towards the box that had fallen onto the ground a pearly sea shell now glowing floated from the box and closer to us. The red-head raised her hand extended it as she chanted a worthless jumble of words, "The ring! Oh no! There's got to be a spell for this. Uh, let me think: One, two, three, come back ring! Four, five, six, stop that thing. Boy, that was pathetic."

"Look it's that earthly girl loser! I have had it with her." Icy yelled jumping into the air her whole body glowing a light blue.

The 'earth girl', Bloom, ran towards the now fallen ring case and picked it up from the ground, "Gotcha!" She called out tucking the ring snugly into her pocket.

Icy snuck up behind Bloom laughing, "Look at that. She thinks she can just walk away with our ring. HA!" I watched the poor girl jump in surprise. Stormy following Icy's example transported to the back of Bloom.

"First we'll kick her booty..." Stormy stated shooting bloom down in a single lightning flash.

"...Second we'll freeze her..." Icy said blasting her with an ice spell.

"...And third we'll crush her into fairy dust!" I said laughing and then pounding her with purple hypnotic magic.

Bloom began to back away looking between the three of us and then running away as fast as she could.

"Get back here!" Stormy shouted landing from her flight in the air, "We have had it with you."

We all swarmed around Bloom laughing with our hands on our hips.

"Ice Bracelet!" Icy yelled shooting Ice-like daggers at the girl surrounding her. She jumped and did a double back flip dodging the circle of ice that would have pierced her skin.

"Heel of Oblivion!" I screamed causing an abyss to grow out of the green grass on the lawn of Alfea.

"Twister!" Stormy cried flinging a tornado-like spell at her sucking her in and flinging her across the yard and into the abyss.

"There is no escape for you." Icy laughed grabbing the case that held the ring. It had fallen out of her pocket during the battle. We all began to walk away thinking that our work was officially done. Icy stopped us turning around a facing the giant crater sized hole.

"May I do the honors?" She said turning to Stormy who bowed in response.

"Of course." She said giggling madly.

The earth girl was holding on to the edge of the cavern that was about to give way to her weight any second now.

"You pathetic Earth girl. How'd you even get into this school? You don't have any Winx at all." Icy said stepping on one of Bloom's fingers causing her to slip a little more and to loosen her grip on the edge.

"You're wrong! I DO have Winx!" Bloom screamed she only had two fingers still gripping to the now crumbling ledge.

"No. I don't think so." Icy said crushing one of her two fingers so that she was now hanging by one.

"I'll show you! I do have Winx! I know it!" She cried beads of sweat pouring down her face. Her finger slipped and she began to fall her screams echoed. Then a brilliant flash of light and she came out of the hole with wings and a full on fairy form.

"Cool! I knew I could do it. Now let's see what you're made of." Bloom shouted looking around at her new form. A big smile on her face. I turned to her and raised my fist smashing it to the ground and causing the images around bloom to go hazy.

"I can handle this. I can handle this. I have to focus, just focus Bloom! I got it." I heard her say to herself as she gripped her hands to her head. She snapped out of my spell and flew into the air.

"Now you'd better hand over Stella's ring or you'll have to face MY wrath." She cried a look of complete confidence crossing over her features.

"Hey, get a load of that 'tude." Icy cried looking at the new fairy with a look of utter hate.

"I know, a couple of wings and she thinks she's all that." I said looking at her with my best 'I'm going to kill you look' I could muster but in truth I wanted her to win and beat us so that Icy's 'I'm so awesome no one can stop me' idea would come to a halt.

"We're gonna teach you a lesson. Frozen Prism!" Icy cried as large ice pillars shot towards the fairy. She quickly dodged them and flew towards Icy who quickly disappeared and reappeared behind her.

"Arctic Blast!" Icy screamed from behind catching the fairy off guard and sending her to the ground near the bushes where we had hid earlier. "All right, let's wrap this up with my personal favorite: Ice Coffin!" Icy said laughing at the pinned down fairy. The spell captured the fairy and encased her into ice.

"We got the ring, and Earth girl is history. We're done here." Stormy said walking away from the scene.

"You guys go I'll catch up." I said to my sisters who shrugged and flew off to what I believed to be the castle.

I watched the girl burst through the ice. Maybe I underestimated her.

"Whoa, that was so cold." I heard her say as she clutched her arms to her shoulders moving them up and down into a basic fashion to warm herself up.

"Buh-loom." A voice called out in the shadows. I looked over to see Stella, her blond-haired friend, walking over to her.

"Where were you? Are you okay?" The brown haired, tan skinned one said running over to bloom and hugging her.

I decided that since she was okay with her friends so I turned my back on them and flew to the castle since the tunnels had caved in on our way to Alfea. Within almost a half-an-hour I was back on cloud tower ground. I quickly found my way to my dorm room. Just in time to see Icy open the ring case.

"Finally, the ring of Solaria. Ultimate power will now be mine. Huh, but why would she keep it in this thing? Hmm." Icy asked twisting one of the golden eggs she found inside the shell.

"Mommy." The egg cried out shaking violently.

"Huh? What is that weird sound?" Icy said looking around as the egg continued to shake violently.

"What's that?" Stormy and I asked looking at the egg. It exploding revealing a little shiny purple duck.

"Ugh, that's disgusting." Stormy cried backing away from the duck.

"I think I'm gonna puke." Icy screamed running towards the bathroom. I watched the duck run after her.

"Mommy. Quack." The duck cried running towards the closed-door.

* * *

**This is probably the longest chapter I have ever written and boy did it take forever to write. Hope you guys liked it and please review or comment on what you thought about it. I know that some of the writing sucks but please stay by me as it took so long to write it I just wanted to get it out there. Thank you to all of you who have all ready reviewed.**


End file.
